Overseer Ri'naatal/Basic Information
Basic Information for Overseer Ri'naatal Basic Profile Name: Ri'naatal Name Meaning/Translation: Gravity Birthday: Unknown Age: Unknown Biological Sex: Female Gender Identity: Female, She/Her Sexuality: Pansexual Diet: Omnivorous Appearance Body Form: Anthropomorphic (Anthro) Body Type: Average (Lean) Height: 4' 10'' (Changes Depending on Race Form) Weight: 170 lbs (Changes Depending on Race Form) Skin/Fur Color (HEX): Lotus (925253) Fluid Color (HEX): Cerise (DF2776) Markings: Paprika (7A3139) Muzzle patch and Rustic Red (421A1F) chin patch, Deep Sky Blue (00B3FE) Kite making on muzzle, Gainsboro (DCDCDC) stripes against muzzle patch along with three dots and diamond shapes along ears which come to the tip where Bordeaux (4B1A29) and Scarlett (782629) cover the ends, Black (121212) neck marking has Black (080808) stripe along the middle and a small triangle shape hidden to the side of the stripe, belly marked with Gainsboro (DCDCDC) and Black (121212), Old Brick (872F3F) marking going along the entire upper half of her tail, legs and are marked up to the thigh with Tall Poppy (7E3435) and Paprika (7A3139) which is also marking her shoulders and upper arm. Piercings (if any): None Clothing Style: Gun Powder (484749) Short cut shirt that fades into Midnight Blue (121245) and Haiti (2E282F) Shorts that fade into Midnight Express (201C35) with jewelries to adorn her. Personality Positive Traits: Kind/Caring, Passionate, Intellectual. Negative Traits: Naive, Nervous, Stubborn. Myers-Briggs Type: ISFP-T (The Adventurer) Habits (good or bad): Tends to stay within her home or travel to other places, always cleans self, talks to the Heart of Ti'aavell constantly when she can, when frustrated will make trinkets and sculptures. Mannerisms: Will sometimes bites nails when nervous, never breaking them. Otherwise very well-mannered individual. Needs: * Physical: Food, Water, and Sleep. * Emotional: To be accepted by her species, to be loved, true friendship, happiness. Desires: * Physical: To not be alone. * Emotional: To have her close friends back, even though she knows that won't happen. To have someone that will love her and see her as a person. * Material: Metals and crafting supplies for her trinkets and sculptures. Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: '''Slight bit of a stunted height compared to most others of her 'race'. * '''Inherited Intellectual: '''Born with a learning mind and has an eagerness for it, quick to learn new information, and creatively and intellectually adapt than overpowering with brute force. '''Abilities: * Dreamwaker - The ability to create realities, realms and galaxies is said to be what created the galaxies spacels live in today as well as Estareia. * Elemental Waves - The power to use the elements, fire, water, plasma/light, earth, etc. * Bestowment - The power to grant minimal or heavy amounts of power to others. * ''Hypnosis ''- The marking on her muzzle's eye opens and can hypnotize an onlooker, usually only used for medical/pharmaceutical reasons. Lifestyle Education * School: None, Self taught (Taught by the gods) * Technology: Basic living technologies * Arcane (if any): Overseers Gift * Skill/Trade (if any): None * Class (if any): None Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: Overseer of All Spacels * Housing: Lives in a very large house craved into the floating asteroid she was born in, which resides far from most of the planets that other spacels reside on. * Personal Wealth: None, has no need for money. * Transportation: Flying/Gliding, Walking, Heart of Ti'aavell (inter-dimensional travel), and Palanquin when visiting with leaders. * Hobbies: Learning about new races and cultures, Singing to herself, making Small Sculptures. Relationships: * Family: Parents (none), no KNOWN siblings. * Friends: The Constrial Prince's Family, The Chieftain of the Corals, The Empress of the Conbrims. * Lovers: None * Acquaintances: Prince A'len (Younger brother to Prince A'ryith), Saniria, and many others they have met. * Nemeses: King/Emperor Balten Simple Backstory * '''Ancestral Background: '''None, Ri'naatal was created by the goddess of creation herself the start in a sense to her species, the goddess believed that even though she was naive she would grow and become strong to lead the others to hope. * '''Childhood/Origin Story: '''Ri'naatal was made by the goddess of creation herself, and was mostly raise by her until she learned to do things on her own after she was left by the goddess around a very young age, Ri'naatal began to learn many things on her own as well as adapting her own language which slowly adapted to the one that is used today by most races, corals being the only ones that use the first original fleshed out adaptations. Ri'naatal used her childhood to learn and scope out many of the worlds around her. * Ri'naatal soon grew lonely though and pleaded to her goddess to give others of her kind, the goddess agreed to her pleas and gave her the other 11 races that made up the species and the leaders, this started the beginnings of her species and her life. * '''Adulthood/Present: '''Ri'naatal being many many unknown years old now has seen a lot and still wishes to learn more, but has been neglecting her duties of Overseer to the races which has causes a lot of turmoil for all of them, needing her guidance but not having it to keep things in check causing thing to start to fall apart. * Ri'naatal realizes she needs to do something to fix this but is afraid things will end like they did years and years ago, but she can no longer hide from what is happening and has to make a choice. Category:Basic Information Pages